1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer-resistant make-up or care composition for the skin, keratin fibers (eyelashes, eyebrows or hair) or the lips, containing a combination of a volatile hydrocarbon-based oil and a functionalized synthetic wax, to the use of this combination to give transfer-resistance properties to make-up or care compositions for the skin, keratin fibers or the lips, as well as to a process for manufacturing such transfer-resistant make-up or care compositions.
2. Background of the Invention
The development of so-called "transfer-resistant" make-up or care products is currently the subject of considerable cosmetic research. These products, for example foundations, lipsticks, eyeshadows or face powders, are distinguished by the fact that once they have been applied to the skin or the lips, they are not appreciably deposited on other surfaces with which they come into contact, e.g., glass, cup, cigarettes or clothing.
A first approach for preventing the transfer of applied cosmetic products involves coating them with a layer of products well-known for their anti-adhesive properties, such as fluoro products or silicone products. However, formulations of this type have the drawback of being relatively unsuitable for cosmetic use. For example, the film of lipstick becomes oily and liable to migrate onto the skin adjacent to the lips and the eyelids.
Another possibility for obtaining transfer-resistant products involves using silicone polymers or resins in combination with volatile starting materials which, after evaporation of the latter, leave an inert film which is resistant to transfer onto other surfaces, The volatile starting materials used are, for example, cyclic silicones of very low viscosity (less than 3 centistokes) or isoparaffins.
In order for these make-up products to be in solid form, it is necessary to add hardening compounds thereto, such as waxes. Problems then arise with respect to mechanical stability and/or of compatibility between the waxes and the volatile products. Specifically, for low wax contents, the stick is found to be not sufficiently hard, which may be the cause of stability problems or problems during use. Simply increasing the proportion of hardening waxes does not solve these problems since it is generally reflected by a degradation in the cosmetic properties of the product, which becomes uncomfortable to wear.